Gray Pools
by LittleMissBrownEyes
Summary: I felt the air whizz around and caress my face with its soft touches. I fell for what felt like an eternity. Everything went black as soon as my back hit the soft soil. R&R? Multi-chappy this time. :))
1. Chapter 1

Gray Pools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

I felt the air whizz around and caress my face with its soft touches. I fell for what felt like an eternity. Everything went black as soon as my back hit the soft soil. All I could remember was people rushing to me as I heard a loud thud that I assumed was to be my back hitting the field.

As I forcibly pried open my eyes, it revealed a pair of almond-shaped pools, filled with grey and the perfect tinge of blue. I shrieked in such surprise. He was quickly taken aback, and quickly moved away next to another boy, maybe about his age. Then I blinked, and realized who were standing in front of me.

My brothers and my cousins were all there, then I noticed a mop of silvery-blonde hair that absolutely looked out of place in the sea of red Weasley hair and the touch of the black hair that I noticed to be my pair of nuisance brothers and the next Weasley twins, Roxanne and Fred.

Then I realized my friends were also there. I could easily identify who was who. I saw Hugo, Rose, Albus, James, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Lysander, Lorcan, Ellie, Jake and... Scorpius? What I didn't know was why Scorpius was there, perhaps Albus dragged him all the way here.

Oh, Albus.

Everyone was looking at me with concerned faces, well maybe except for Scorpius' who still looked a bit startled. As I was finished looking around and try figuring out where the hell I was,

I asked them, "Where am I and why am I here?"

"You were in a match against Slytherin and Gryffindor, then a bludger was coming towards your way, and well, the rest is history. And you are in the infirmary." Albus answered a-matter-of-factly.

Then I suddenly remembered everything as the thoughts flooded back.

"Who won?"

"Gryffindor," Scorpius and Albus answered grimly.

"Well, at least it's worth it, that I am now lying in this bed because of that damn bludger," I accidentally snapped.

Before anyone else could interfere, Madam Pomfrey, appeared into view.

"You can now go, Lily. I have healed the bruises that you got from the match."

Then muttered something about attracting too much people inside the infirmary.

Typical Madam Pomfrey.

I then got off the bed and summoned my shoes and wore them. I, then bid Madam Pomfrey goodbye.

"What time is it?"

"It's about lunch already and you missed Potions class," Ellie answered.

"Good. Wouldn't want to go to class because of that nasty class," I answered.

Everyone chuckled, laughed and giggled at my absolute hatred for Potions. Everyone then head to the Great Hall to indulge themselves in the food served at noon. Albus and Scorpius stopped at the Slytherin table, Rose, Lorcan, Lysander and Ellie in the Ravenclaw table and the rest head for the Gryffindor table.

"It's Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's also Valentines Day tomorrow," Jake said which came out in a muffled sound due to his mouth filled with the delicious Shepherd's Pie.

Everyone laughed out loud.

"Must you really talk with your mouth open?" Roxanne asked, looking peeved.

"Well, if you would just taste it you would know how I and other people," he gestured to the rest of the Great Hall, "feel." He finished dramatically.

"Haha. Yeah right, nitwit."

"Stop it. You two are fighting like a pair of lovebirds," I intervened, " At least all of you lot have actually someone to go with on the Valentine's ball tomorrow. Just my luck! It's also a Masquerade ball!" I huffed.

"Aww, Lil. That's all right. There will be less asses to be kicked," James said.

I reached across the table and smacked his arm rather harshly.

"Merlin!" He shouted, rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get and you asked for it," I said, my chin held high.

"Mad sister."

"Well, I'll be heading to the dorms now. I'm excused for classes anyway." I stood up and waved my goodbyes.

I set for the Gryffindor common room. I came across several portraits and a few inconvenient staircases. Alas, I have reached my destination. I quickly went up the stairs and opened the dorm. It was messy, as usual. I reached for the Marauders' Map and muttered,

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

I looked around and went to see if anyone was near the Room Of Requirement.

Bingo. It's isolated.

I quickly changed out of my clothes to more comfortable ones and went to the Room Of Requirement.

I paced outside the wall where it was hidden.

I need a room where I'll be undisturbed and be able to rest in peace.

The door immediately appeared and I pushed it.

Everything was what I imagined it would be. A few bookshelves housing some of my favorite books, a comfy couch a few meters away from the hearth and a Muggle CD player that Grandpa Arthur had tinkered with.

I quickly got a book and went to sit by the couch. I turned on the CD player, waved my want whilst muttering an incantation. The music suddenly started playing to one of my favorite Muggle songs, I Won't Give Up.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

The music played in the background as I began reading Muggle book, The Book Thief. I must have fallen asleep while reading because I woke up on the couch still clutching the book. I looked at my Muggle watch and saw that it was ten in the evening. I stretched my cramped muscles and arranged my uniform which was in total disarray. I exited the room looking left and right, as if on the street, looking for the patrolling prefects. The coast was clear and made my way towards the Gryffindor tower.

I said the password to the Fat Lady and went through the portrait hole as quietly as I could. I went to the girls' dorms and went to my bed and snuggled in. After a few minutes, I fell asleep once more.

"Wakey-wakey!" Someone's voiced said.

I groaned and snuggled deeper in my bed.

"Come on!" The voice said, tugging on my sheets.

I ignored it and kept on sleeping.

"Pull!"

They finally got rid of my covers and I sat up, scowling.

"What?" I asked sulkily.

"We're going to Hogsmeade! Going to buy our ball dresses! Remember?" Roxanne said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Later." I said, plopping back into my former position.

"Oh no, you don't, Lily Luna Potter," she said, pulling me up again.

"Alright. Alright. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be down."

"Okay," she said opening the door and exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray Pools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

I plopped my head back on to my bed muttering,

"Does some deity hate me that much?"

I sluggishly got myself out of bed because I knew the consequences with Roxanne would be really dire. I opened my trunk and got my undergarments, a pair slim jeans, a white camisole and blue roll ups. I also got my leather pair of knee high boots, and got my Gryffindor scarf since it was quite cold out.

I walked towards the bathroom to ready myself for the day. After I had finished taking a bath, I wrapped the towel around me and brushed my teeth. I dried my hair after that and got dressed. I tied my auburn hair in a messy bun with a hair tie.

I stepped out of the dorm and saw that Roxanne was chatting with Lucy.

"About time you got here," Roxanne tutted.

"I wasn't that long! You're just impatient," I protested.

"Enough bickering, children. Ellie's probably waiting," Lucy intervened.

"Oh, alright, mother," Roxanne mocked.

I just laughed at Roxanne's childishness and head for the portrait door heading down to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys!" I heard Albus shout as we passed by the Slytherin table.

We stopped by the Slytherin table to greet my brother.

"What going on, Allie?" I said, using the nickname he has despised so much.

He scowled for a moment and schooled his face into one of curiosity.

"Who are you going with to the ball later?"

I suspected that this would be a foolish interrogation and he would seek to find the poor boy who'll surely get his arse kicked.

"Why would you like to know?" I said, testing his patience.

"Nothing, just curious. Right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius just smirked, like his usual self. I looked them suspiciously in the eyes.

"Oh, really? What would you do if I told you?"

"Nada. Just greet the boy good luck."

A wicked idea came into my mind and said,

"Alright. My date is..." I trailed off.

I swore Scorpius' eyes burned with hints of jealousy while Albus' was filled with fury.

"Who?" Scorpius' asked coldly.

"Roxanne! Right, baby?" I announced.

"Yes, honey," Roxanne quickly playing along, said cooing.

Scorpius' eyes had a relieved tinge to them whilst Albus' was full of worry.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Hell, we're damn serious!" Roxanne shouted.

"But.." Albus stammered.

"Get off it, Al. We were just joking." I said, chuckling, together with Roxanne.

Albus was looking bewildered and we just left them as is. We were greeted by Ellie as we passed by the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Lil and Rox! Are we going to Hogsmeade later?" She chirped.

"You bet we are! Though, this girl over here," she pointed in my direction, "needed a bit more persuasion."

"As always," Ellie chuckled.

"I hate shopping. It's boring," I said, dragging out the word hate, childishly.

"See you guys at the front doors!" She bade.

Roxanne saluted at her, mockingly as we head to the Gryffindor table. I got myself a bowl of Cheeri-Owls as I sat at the table.

"Hand me the milk?" I said to James.

As usual, he would be pretending to be confused and looking around as if it were not under his nose. Then, after a while, he would shrug and continue eating. He would always try to push my buttons. But then again, that's what elder brothers -stupid and annoying monkeys- would constantly do.

"Hey, Jake. Pass the milk, would you?"

He wasn't able to answer since he had a mouthful -or even more than a normal person should- of food inside his mouth. He kindly handed the milk to me and I abruptly said,

"At least, some people are kind enough to help me unlike a certain elder brother named James Sirius Potter."

I deliberately made my voice louder and intentionally emphasized some of the words for James to overhear. I saw him frowning at the corner of my eye and I looked at him and poked my tongue out.

"Come on, Lily!"

Roxanne screamed at me and pulled - dragged is more definite - me out of my seat with a surprisingly strong force but rather rudely.

"Hey! Watch it! Why now? It's like just eleven something in the afternoon."

"Just eleven? Are you aware how many girls are at Hogwarts? Let's go!"

Pulling at me once more and signaling Ellie who was probably watching us with mirth. I was unaware of the pair of silver eyes, which burned at an astonishing intensity, were following the trio, especially the redhead.

We rode the carriages towards Hogsmeade and talked on the way about the dresses that we would choose. We stepped into the snow, our feet sinking just a mere half inch. We all head to the Madam Malkin's Hogsmeade extension which was surely to be packed.

Luckily, there wasn't too much people as they expected, but there were still people shopping for the dress robes.

"Where to start?" Roxanne asked excitedly.

"I'll go there," I said pointing to a random direction, as a quick excuse to get away from Roxanne.

"Sure," Ellie smiled.

I walked towards the dresses and scanned the hundreds of clothes having on the racks. An emerald dress caught my eye and I went towards it.

"This seems nice," I muttered to myself.

The long dress had an intricate and very detailed beading that formed a beautiful crisscross waistline. It flowed down to my feet and I knew that this was the one I would be wearing. The size seemed to fit me and I set for the charging rooms to try it on. I tried to avoid Ellie or Roxanne or else they'd be teasing me until the world ends. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

"Lil! There you are!" Roxanne shouted.

"What a dress. It's glamorous. Come on. You have to fit it."

"But-"

"No buts, missy. We're going there whether you like it or not."

* * *

A/N: How was it? If it was too long, I'm sorry. I had a writer's block and well... But here it is! :)) You want to see the trio's dresses? Check my profile. :))


	3. Chapter 3

Gray Pools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling does.

After Roxanne had rudely _manhandled_ me, I went inside the dressing room and began to fit the dress. I opened the curtain and revealed myself to Ellie and Roxanne. I was surprised to see them both gaping.

"Sweet Merlin. Who are you and what have you done to my cousin?" Roxanne said, disbelievingly.

"Lily! You look..." Ellie said trailing off, scanning the dress.

"Terrible? Horrendous? Yes, I know. Now, let's all forget this and pretend this little faux pas never happened," I declared, walking back to the fitting room.

Roxanne pulled my arm to stop me.

"Darling, you look gorgeous. Believe me. Look at the mirror."

It had slipped my mind that I had not even snuck a peek at myself at the fear that I looked terrible. I opened the curtains and looked at myself.

_God. This can't be me. _

"You look like Cinderella. Maybe even prettier," said the Muggleborn Ravenclaw.

I remembered the Cinderella story Aunt Hermione had let us read and watch when we were younger. The story about the poor girl, the fairy godmother, the pumpkins not to mention, Prince Charming!

_Merlin. I sounded like a giggly little girl._

"Who's Cinderella?" Roxanne asked, dumbfoundedly.

"A Muggle fictional princess," Ellie answered a matter-of-factly.

"Sure, sure. One of those silly fairy tales."

"What about your dresses?" I inquired.

"Got them here," Roxanne said, gesturing the two bags laid on the floor.

"But I didn't get to see them!" I complained, indignantly.

"No matter. You'll see them later," Ellie cooed.

"Alright," I huffed.

"Let's get you out of that dress and get those masks ready! Not to mention the make-up!" Roxanne said, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at Roxanne's enthusiasm as I slipped into the dressing room and changed into my clothes. Holding the emerald dress on one arm, we walked towards the cashier to pay for the dress. We paid for it and head outside.

"Anyone up for some Butterbeer?" Ellie asked.

"Sure, why not." Roxanne answered.

We walked to The Three Broomsticks and opened the door to the well-loved establishment. We were met by the loud chattering of Hogwarts students obviously excited for the Valentine's Ball later on even if only the fourth years and higher levels were to be allowed. The third years were excitedly gabbing about their upcoming ball _next year._

_"_Hey Lil!" Someone's voice called.

I looked around to see who could've called me. I saw Albus and his Slytherin friends at a table in the corner of the pub. We squeezed through tables to get through the massive crowd. Several pleads and apologies were muttered on the chaotic way.

"Well, that was quite difficult. And I broke a nail!" Roxanne said, worriedly.

"It's just bloody nail," I stated.

"Hello Albus. What brings you here?"

"Just hanging out with a bunch of friends," he grinned.

The table was composed five Slytherin members namely Albus, Scorpius, Alastair Flint, Piers Zabini and Luca Goyle. We were huddle together in a trio of consecutive seats. I sat beside Scorpius with Ellie at my side. Meanwhile, Roxanne was winking flirtatiously at Zabini who was appreciating the affection he was receiving.

"Lil, I believe you know these people."

Nevertheless, they still greeted us, introducing themselves and nodding at each of us. With exception of Zabini who winked provocatively at Roxanne. She giggled softly at the gesture.

"What would you pretty girls want?" Alastair asked.

"Just Butterbeer," Ellie answered.

"Care to give me a hand, Elle?" He inquired, using the nickname he had always used on her.

Ellie blushed, not used to getting any attention from boys.

"Sure," she answered, shyly.

They left together, quietly chatting.

"So, what were you up to today?" Scorpius suddenly asked.

"Oh. We went dress shopping for the Valentine's Ball. I'm a bit scared though. It's a masquerade ball after all," I smiled.

"The prospect of not knowing who you're with can be really be terrifying," he flashed his signature smirk.

"Thanks for the comfort," I said, cynically.

"The pleasure's all mine," he grinned.

"So, Allie. Will you make a fool of yourself this year too?" I grinned, mischievously.

Albus' cheeks went a flaming red at the reminisce of old memories.

A flashback came into my mind.

_It was the night of the Valentine's ball and a fast song came on. Albus at that time was dating Amy Bones, a fellow Hufflepuff. He beckoned her to come dance with him. She complied. _

_As Albus was grooving to the beat, his slacks stretched too much and tore. Unfortunately, he didn't notice this and just kept on dancing. All the people were laughing as they saw Albus' split trousers. Some of them even brought out cameras and took photos of him._

_With torn pants and a tired body, he went with Amy to the drinks table and got themselves punch. It must've been spiked since Albus was acting a bit weirdly. Not that he's not weird or anything, but weirder than usual. Also, the words he was uttering were slurred when pronounced. He kept on stumbling as he walked. _

_He was babbling nonsense on how he needed Amy so much and that he could take her there in the dance floor. As he was unaware if his surroundings, he didn't notice that he was just a few inches away from the huge punch bowl that was surely to topple if he didn't get back to his usual consciousness._

_Unluckily, the odds were clearly not in his favor. Albus hit the punch bowl causing it to crash and splatter everyone near them with red punch juice._

_That seemed to wake him up and notice what had occurred. Amy angrily complained on how her night and dress was ruined and harshly slapped Albus hard on the face, screaming, "This is over!" She stalked out of the Great Hall, fuming and grumbling._

_The people who unluckily got splattered, were also grumbling amongst each other complaining about Albus. He walked towards us and said,_

_"How unlucky am I today," he said mournfully._

_Scorpius and I were still chuckling about the whole incident. When we finished our laughing fit, we showed Albus the photo and said in unison,_

_"Believe us. It's just getting worse." _

_And we resumed laughing since the whole was just hilarious and ridiculous at the same time. Albus checked his trousers and saw that it was indeed split at the middle. For the rest of the night, Albus sat in the corner, mortified on everything that had happened._

"It. Was. An. Accident. and don't call me that." He defended.

"What, Allie?" I teased, mercilessly.

He just grumbled and the rest of his friends were still laughing at what had happened during the Ball.

"Traitors. All of you." He pointed at them, threateningly.

All of them ceased their laughter or tried to for Albus' sake. Ellie and Alastair had just gotten back from buying the Butterbeers, carrying eight bottles in all.

"The Butterbeer's here!" Ellie announced.

Everyone chorused a sound of enjoyment at the thought of the warm Butterbeer running down their throats and filling their eager mouths.

"A toast to the delicious Butterbeer!" Piers vociferated.

"Butterbeer!"

We all announced together, raising our glasses. We chatted for an hour or two until Roxanne announced that we must be going since we needed to prepare for the Valentine's Ball. We bid our goodbyes and told them that we would hopefully see them later.

"First, I'll get all the necessary make-up and equipment in the dorms. Then, we'll head to the Room Of Requirement," Roxanne suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Ellie said.

We went to the Gryffindor dorms and Ellie andI waited for Roxanne in the common room.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Ellie pondered.

"Knowing Roxanne, _necessary _means everything. She's probably having trouble trying to bring everything that's in her trunk."

Just then, Roxanne was carrying bundles of bags of who-knows-what.

"I need help," she managed to squeak out.

We helped her with the piles of bags that she was carrying. I got a random bag and it felt as if it weighed a ton.

"Bugger. What is inside this? Rocks or something?"

"Stuff," she said vaguely.

"If you say so," I muttered.

We made it to the Room of Requirement without anyone being caught. We thought of the room we needed and pushed the door.

_Godric. It's like a princess wonderland._

_"_It's beautiful," Roxanne said in awe.

The room was full of these dressers bursting with all sorts of fancy and girly things. They were like a hundred mirrors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Several big closets dedicate to accessories _alone_. They were dozens of shoe ledges on the walls filled with heels to flats in every single color you could dream of. There was also a big stage that I suspected was where models would catwalk or whatever you'd call it.

Yes, all that in _one_ room. Meanwhile, Roxanne was already prepping herself up for the awaited Valentines ball.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry. I've been having massive writer's blocks and on top of that our classes are stressing us even more. I've been working on this for days and actually planned on making it longer but... it was just really difficult. :(( For all those who are reading SIHA, don't worry. I'm still going to continue it. But here's Chapter 3 and tell me what you think. :)) R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Gray Pools 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. JK Rowling does.

After hours of prodding, brushing, pulling, manhandling, and all the adjectives you could've thought of related to the torture I have endured.

_God. Who needs _that_ much prepping for such a silly little ball?!_

_Of course, if you just happened to be best friends of Roxanne, who is a self-confessed perfectionist and shop-a-holic when it comes to make-up and all that girly stuff, you obviously have to be with her when it comes to the sessions of blush on, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, bronzer and all that jazz._

"You look absolutely perfect!" Roxanne shrieked.

I winced at the shrill intonation of her voice. I struggled to open my eyes which felt quite heavy due to the mountains of make-up that Roxanne had applied.

_Or maybe I just wasn't used to it. But I was just glad it was FINALLY done._

I was on the verge of tears since she had began smothering me with eyeliner and the like. At last, I composed myself and got a proper look at myself with the help of the huge mirror that had appeared in front of me.

I was taken aback when I saw the person staring back at me.

_That isn't me. Can't be._

"Woah," I managed to squeak out.

Fortunate thing I was sitting or else I would have faltered and fell at the utter absurdity of my transformation.

The girl staring back at me had her auburn hair in a up-do, half done, with a simple floweresque style at the back of her head with curls that curved at the bottom. The rest of the sections of her hair had been softly curled at the ends, to rest comfortably at her shoulders. The girl's stellar hair had only been the start.

Her eyes also had been layered with eyeliner that made her eyes pop. A tad of green eyeshadow was to be seen shrouding her eyelids whilst her eyebrows had been plucked and prodded with makeup to look perfect. Her eyelashes were curled and laced with sheet of mascara, making them even longer as they already were. Her lips, meanwhile, had been a shade of ruby red that emphasized their fullness and plumpness as well as complementing her eyes that completed the ensemble.

"You're just.." Ellie trailed off, her mouth agape.

"Every boy would just be fawning and drooling at you, I'm just sure." Roxanne assured.

I allowed a small smile to grace my lips as I looked at my transformed appearance.

"If they don't go for you first," I scoffed.

I took in Ellie's appearance and she looked absolutely breathtaking.

There really wasn't much to do with Ellie as she was naturally beautiful. All the boys would be after her if only she wasn't that much of an introvert.

A light dusting of face powder had been applied together with a tint of light pink lipstick that accented her full lips and fair skin. Matching her dress, azure eyeshadow had covered up her eyelids and gave her blue eyes more appeal and allure. A layer of brown mascara swept up her lashes in a coy curl. She had her hair in a classic bun but added a twist and coiled a braid around the loop, giving her an orthodox look that had a swivel. Astray and amiss pieces of hair were curled and left to tousle about on her face.

_"_Ellie.." She had rendered me speechless.

She hung her head in mortification.

"You just look beautiful. Enough said."

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She raised her head so that our eyes met. I gave her a small albeit meaningful smile that seemed to boost her confidence.

"If every man doesn't fall in love with you, I'm no judge in beauty."

She grinned as she caught the refernce.

Roxanne remained, obviously, oblivious to our inside joke.

Roxanne, as always, looked stunning. She paired up a brown-infused lipstick with smoky eyeshadow that stood out on the tanned girl's face. Thick mascara on her lashes emphasized them very well together with average layer of eyeliner around her eyes. Soft browns swept their way on her cheeks, which stressed her high cheekbones. Her dark brown hair had been set into beach waves that made their way to her shoulder blades.

I wolf-whistled at Roxanne quite mockingly. She rolled her eyes at my utter childish behavior.

"So, what time is it?" Roxanne queried.

Ellie glimsped at her Muggle watch.

"Quarter to five."

"Oh goodness! The ball starts at six! So much to do, so little time left!" Roxanne fretted.

"Chill. We have.. what.. two hours? We're done with make-up. Just a couple of things left on our checklist," I said calmly.

"But-" she insisted.

"We have time. Don't you worry." Ellie comforted.

I stood up and let Roxanne sit and massage her temples at her obvious - and unneeded - stress.

"If you don't mind, I'll be changing into my dress."

I picked up one of the bags that we had brought. I scanned it to see if it was the one carrying my dress. It was. I walked to the dressing rooms and locked the door shortly after closing it.

I stripped the matching bathrobes that we wore and proceeded to don the dress. After a few minutes of fumbling with the piece of clothing, I managed to wear it properly and zipped it up.

Opening the door, I noticed that Ellie and Roxanne had already changed into their dresses.

_Oh, so I must've taken longer than I thought._

Roxanne's dress reached up to mid-thigh. Both sides of the body-hugging dress were embellished with gold sequins that looked as if they were to rain down on the dance floor. The tight dress accented her bust and curvy figure.

"On the sexy side now, are we, Roxanne?"

She winked provocatively in response. A throng of laughter followed as she had performed her gesture.

Ellie on the other hand, chose a more conservative dress compared to Roxanne's. At an azure shade, was a floor length dress that showcased a sweetheart neckline togther with an encrusted bust covered with sparkling beads and stones.

There wasn't much to the bodice as it daringly showed most of her back. After a pleated waistband, came the accordion pleats that swished as she nervously shufffled her feet.

"Daring, little Lily. What will the others say that their innocent darling Lily has switched to the Slytherin side!"

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes.

_In all honesty, the dress had caught my eye, not fully registering the coloring of it. It just begged to be bought, I guess._

"What shoes will I wear?" Ellie spoke up.

Roxanne rushed over to the plethora of shoes and set aside a pair of red pumps. She looked still and clutched a pair of silver heels.

"Here."

_"_As for you Lily, this will do you good."

A pair of gold pumps were thrust at I. Roxanne was muttering to herself and I caught the words "matching" and "jewelry". So, I surmised another hunt for Madam Roxanne's Prepping.

She rushed to the many bags she had brought and pulled out a wide silver bangle that had an intricate deisgn to it and a matching ring and earrings. Next, a pair of heart-shaped golden earrings. Subsequently, silver choker with engraved filigree was seen and a pair of teardrop dangling earrings.

She gave the golden heart earrjngs to me and I hastily wore them. She handed kver the choker and earrings to Ellie who was dumbfounded on how she was to wear it.

After, all the preparations had been done, the pumps and hells slipped on and checked to fit perfectly, they were set to go.

"Oh shit!"

Ellie winced at the expletive and asked why she had to do such thing.

"I almost forgot!"

She reached into one of the many bags and pulled out two wax sealed envelopes.

"I don't have yours, Ellie, since you aren't a Gryffindor. But we can easily pick that up later."

Roxanne handed me the letter and I opened it. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

[achievements of Headmistress McGonagall]

Dear Ms. Potter,

Here enclosed is the conjuring spell that you will use to attain your mask. The spell is different for every person and is designed to match your chosen outfit four this evening. The mask, when conjured, has already been charmed with a concealing charm that will render you unrecognizable by anyone, unless of course you reveal your identity by lifting your mask. The charm will last until twelfth of midnight.

Conjuring Spell for Lily Luna Potter: "Coniuro pro larva Lilium Philoponus Potter"

Yours sincerely,

[signature of Headmistress McGonagall]

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

* * *

A/N: Guys, you know I love you. But I've been feeling a little procastinator-ish. For the past few months. I'm sorry if you've given up on this, but I still love you. So, here it is. Chapter 4. [Which has come waaaay too late.] This will be the second/third to the last chapter. I'm ending SIHA and this with both 5 to 6 chapters.

Notes:

1. I may have to omit James and Fred, since the this was set during Lily's 5th year and Scorpius' 7th. So, yeah. I love you guys!

2. I am crap at letters so pardon that.

3. All that make up description is just bullsnitch.

4. The dress pictures can be seen on my profile. So, don't bear with my futile account of the dresses.

5. Crap spells. I don't have any imagination, sorry and I'm not so sure about the translation because I used Google Translate.

Lily - conjure mask for Lily Luna Potter

Roxanne - conjure mask for Roxanne Weasley

Ellie - conjure mask for Ellie Bellefonte

Er- this is too long, I know. So, review!


End file.
